


The Loved One Hurt

by AwkwardPatotee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Imagine, Dean Winchester Imagine, F/M, Hunter Dean, Hunter Training, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagine, Shapeshifter!Dean - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPatotee/pseuds/AwkwardPatotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapeshifter!Dean got you tied up, but for all you know it's the real Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loved One Hurt

The silver blade slid over your skin while your breath stopped in your throat. Tears streamed down your face and fear was filling your body, sending it into uncontrollable shivers. You didn’t know what had happened. Why you deserved this. What did you do wrong?   
Just this morning you were greeted by the lovely smile that was becoming so familiar. But now there wasn’t a trace of that smile anywhere to see. Instead, it was replaced with an almost animalistic grin that only appeared when you cried out for help.  
“That’s right. Cry like that little bitch you are” The voice you had come to love so dear was now the scariest sound you could imagine. You pinched your eyes closed and tilted your head forward. Wishing for it all to be over soon. “Look at me!” Dean’s face was only a few inches away. You could almost smell his breath. He forced your head up with the tip of his knife against your chin, creating a lump in your throat. Yet another tear fell down your cheek.   
You tried to shut your eyes closed. You just couldn’t bear to look in to those green pearls. The eyes you had come to care about so much. You could feel the cold from the knife as it glided over your collarbone and on to the strap of your tank top. With a small move the strap was now in two, and you breath got faster. “Oh, you little whore” mumbled Dean, his voice filled with hate and disgust.   
Dean straightened his back, earning a few cracks from it in the process. The dark room you were in stank from blood and sweat. You knew that there was no way out, but in that moment, you were caught with desperation. Your hands were bound to the chair, but your legs were free. Without hesitation, you stood up and tried the best you could to run. You had no idea where you were going and the chair was heavier than you thought. Dean quickly grabbed you by your arms.   
“Bad girl, Y/N. Very bad girl” He said, before a hand flew against your cheek and everything went black.  
“Y/N” Dean shouted with brows buried in concern. Everything was kind of sailing and you felt like throwing up. Dean removed his silver blade from the shapeshifters heart, and turned to you immediately after its heavy body hit the ground with a loud thud. His eyes glanced at your body and the places, where you were bleeding from, which seemed like everywhere. “Oh Y/N” he whispered.   
You slowly shook your head and let out a groan while getting everything into place. Your body went stiff from angst when you saw Dean. “Please, please just do it quick” You cried with a voice tired from screaming, while more tears came down your cheeks. The pain in your eyes and the fearful quaver of your voice sent Deans heart sinking.   
“Y/N, it’s me” Dean said, slowly bending down to put his knife to the ground as proof. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise” He held his hands so you could see them, with his brows folded in concern and guilt. He wish he had gotten here earlier. You didn’t say anything, so he took a few hesitant steps towards you, noting the terror in your eyes.   
When he reached your side, Dean knelt down and began untying your restraints while murmuring assurances under his breath, trying not to be hurt by the way you flinched away from him every time his hands brushed against your skin.   
All he wanted to do was bury you in his arms and keep you safe but he knew that it would only make things worse. You were still shivering and it felt like your heart soon would jump out of your chest. Fear was still dominating your mind and you couldn’t think clearly. You were confused, scared, and tired. Dean did touch you once where he helped you stand up, but as soon as you were standing, he backed away, allowing you to have the space you needed.   
You felt secure enough to walk so you followed him out into the car. The familiar smell of the leather seats and beers in the backseats didn’t seem that friendly anymore. Dean kept glancing at you. His chest was filled with fear of never getting you back.  
He just wanted you to feel safe, and realize that he was your saviour not enemy. He just wanted to go home, lay on the bed with you, making traces on your back with his fingers, and leave kisses all over your face.  
But for now, he had to keep his distance, and for that, he wished he could kill that shapeshifter a thousand times more.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi there!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine.  
> English isn't my native language, so I appoligize if there's any spelling-error...
> 
> Please leave a comment or something, I'd appreciate it ;)


End file.
